Harry Potter and the Power of the Darkness
by Sapphier Phoenix
Summary: Look indise for summary! And please visit my wesbite at www.freewebs.com/hogwartswithharry/ Thank you and have a great day!


Authors Note: Please Review!!!  
  
I dedicate this story to my great pal also known as my best friend, Torrie.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter is now 20 years old and living a live of his own, companied by Hermione, Ron and Ginny. No one knows what happen to He-who- must-not-be-named, but Harry fears the Darkness will fulfill once again and it's up to Harry to stop him. According to Hermione's friend, Thabitha, Ancient wisdom says it's Mr. Potter's destiny to defeat the Darkness. Can Harry take him on? What about other things that have been goin on with his life?  
  
.:::~~~***Harry Potter and the Power of the Darkness***~~~:::.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Beginning*~*~*~*~  
  
It all went dark.There's blood everywhere. "NO!!!" yelled Harry. Hermione let out a gasped and Ginny cried. Harry tried to reach him but Ron held him back. " Sorry Harry, he can't make it, he just can't" said Lupin. He can't die, Dumbledore just can't die, though Harry. " Eracio Memorias" said Dumbledore in a whisper. He said that spell to Voldemort just before Voldemort ran away. Everyone came up to Dumbledore and Dumbledore can only say one thing, " Take care." and he died peacefully.  
  
.:::*~*~*~FLASH~*~*~*:::.  
  
Harry opened his eye. The sun had waked him up. He still cant forget the past.  
  
It's another perfect day as usual in Wizard and Witchcraft City. With Sapphire filling the sky and blue birds chirping by and by.  
  
"Watcha thinking now Harry?" asked Ron. Harry jumped up in the air. "U startled me, don't do that!" answered Harry back.  
  
" Then how am I supposed to reach you from dreamland?" argued Ron with a big grin. Harry let out a scoff.  
  
Harry Potter is now 20 years old and so are Hermione and Ron. They're living in an apartment, Cambridge Crossing, wouldn't call it apartment exactly; it's like a small house. They all are living they're happy lives with the help of each other. Ron is a worker at the Ministry of Magic, in the Magic Rule section. Hermione is a teacher in Hogwarts, she's teaching Transfiguration. Ginny is the Chaser of the Chudley Cannons. Harry is an Auror for the Ministry; he's also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, so is Ron and Hermione. Yes, the Order is still on with Lupin as the head. U might wonder why the order is till going with Voldemort knowing about it. It happened when Voldemort killed Dumbledore. They both fought a great battle with the entire spell they know and before Dumbledore died, he put a spell on Voldemort to make him forget certain things, like the Order of the Phoenix, unfortunately it worked. But Harry is uncertain of it.  
  
There hasn't been any news about Lord Voldemort since Dumbledore died. People says he's giving up on his evilness and many others says he's keeping undercover since Harry's grown and have learned lots of spells and since he's an Auror himself. But Harry's sure that Darkness will fulfill once again someday, just someday.  
  
" Come on Harry, we're gonna catch a movie with Hermione and Ginny!" said Ron from the kitchen.  
  
"Right the movie." sighed Harry. He and the gang went to the movie together, they're watching the movie "20 years". Ginny and Hermione picked it this time. On the way there Ron and Hermione argued the whole way there as usual, with Ginny interfering. Suddenly Harry has the willies (it's a new word from Ginny that meant something's bad gonna happen or a bad, really bad wizard is near). He didn't tell it to anyone cuz' he think it would make em' worried. He looked around, to see someone suspicious, he can't see it. It was someone bad that he knew, he's sure of it. When Ron buyed the ticket Harry asked Hermione to help him. He told her what happen and Hermione looked worried and suddenly gasped.  
  
" Right, I shouldn't have told you, I should not have told you," said Harry to Hermione.  
  
" No it's not that, look!" gasped Hermione.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
